A Fox And A Star
by ChucktownBen
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the elemental Nations, has passed. Dead, yes. Done, No. Gifted with strengths and abilities he did not have before, Naruto is transported to the World of the Justice league, and their covert ops team of former sidekicks. Now Naruto must face new threats, New friends, And a new language. How will he handle this? and How will he handle an alien girl?
1. A soul in Darkness

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto, Teen Titans, or Young Justice.

Chapter 1: One In Darkness

Darkness. That is all he could see. He could feel no ground but he knew he wasn't falling. Where was he? Memories flowed into him: A pale boy with a fist covered in black Lightning, a swirly orange mask with one eye, but the most disturbing, the lifeless bodies of his precious people. One stood out in particular: Dark hair, pale skin, and deep, beautiful, lavender eyes, forever staring into the sky. At that the darkness was illuminated at the violent eruption of red energy. And he screamed. Whether it was in fury, anguish or pain, is unknown. It was only then, he found a path with a crossroads. Looking down both paths he could see no end.

As he was observing the paths a woman, wrapped in a gleaming white aura that outshined even the brightest stars. In a soothing voice she said, "It has been many years since an Uzumaki or a Namikaze has passed to this road. Thankfully, both Shinigami and I agree that you are deserving of this choice. Should you choose the right path, you shall be reunited with those you have lost. Should you choose the left path, you will be transported to another world, one in desperate need of heroes. To help you with this decision, I give you the council of those most precious to you."

With that said five figures materialized from the air around them. The first was a well endowed blonde woman, with a pigtail like hairstyle and a pig in her arms. The second was a middle aged man with a white man and sage robes. The third was what seemed to be an older version of the boy, with spiked shoulder length blonde hair, a muscular but thin build, and a long white trench coat with flames rising from the bottom. The fourth was a beautiful red-headed woman, slender, and with a soft smile. The fifth was a girl, around the same age as the boy, with waist length dark hair, pale skin, a shy smile, and beautiful deep lavender eyes.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere a booming demonic voice shouted, "Kami, I'm hurt that you won't let me have a say in his decision." Behind all of them a gigantic nine tailed fox lay, with a sarcastic smile.

"Well seeing as how you are bound to the boy, I believe that the decision should fall solely on him."

While this was going on the boy was deep in thought. While it was tempting to rejoin his godmother, sensei, parents, and the girl he fell in love with, a new world that needed a hero was just as promising to bring excitement… with his decision made, he raised his head, determination written on his face, finding that all there, save kami and the recently identified kyuubi, were beaming with delight, as if knowing his answer already.

His father, the man with blonde hair, caused a new coat to form, nearly identical to his own, save that it was black instead of white, and a Fox mask that was unlike any ANBU mask he had ever seen. "You'll need these to keep your identity hidden," he said, his pride obvious in his voice, and tears welling up in his eyes, he embraced his son. "I am more proud of you than any father could be."

His Sensei, who was also his godfather, walked up to him, and materialized three large scrolls, and multiple storage scrolls. "Good luck out there, _Gaki_. And be sure to use those technique scrolls. Just because I kicked the bucket, doesn't mean I can't still be your sensei."

His mother walked up, and two swords materialized out in her hands. One looked like a giant butcher knife; the other was sleek and thin. "You may need these to take down some of the opponents in this new world." She said with a sly grin on her face, "Good luck, Naruto."

His godmother walked up, and the pig squealed in greeting. She said,"Tonton and I wanted to give you these, since we know you hate hospitals." She materialized several scrolls. "These contain every medical jutsu known to ninja. The fox can't fix you all by himself, can he?"

The girl finally walked up to him… and kissed him. There was something strange about the kiss though, as if it held some other power."My gift to you is this: if you find a girl, and her kiss feels like that, then you'll know I approve."

"Well, I suppose I should give you my gift now," said a smiling Kami, "My gift works in tandem with Tsunade's. Since I know you have trouble with chakra control, I am giving it to you."

"And I'll be with you the entire time to help you train," said the kyuubi

"Well, I suppose it's time for you to-"

"WAIT!" interrupted multiple figures simultaneously.

The figures were a strange bunch, as it was Kakashi, Zabuza, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Itachi.

"We have gifts for you too!" cried Kakashi. "Since you're already a ninja skilled with wind techniques, we figured you could use the other elements. So I am giving you lightning-"

"I'm giving you mist and water, along with some swordsmanship scrolls-"continued Zabuza.

"Control over earth and sand-"Gaara.

"Fire-"Itachi.

"And Shadows." Finished Shikamaru.

The sound of a clearing throat turned their attention back to Kami. "Barring no further interruptions, it's time for you to go, Naruto."

As he walked down the path, he turned to the people most precious to him, and said," I'll make you all proud, believe it!"

When he turned and continued walking, those he left behind had a single thought, "_You already have."_

A brave new world was in for the shock of a lifetime, for Naruto Uzumaki, was on his way…


	2. Unwanted Entrance

Author's Note: You know the drill; I own nothing of these franchises

Chapter 2: Unwanted entrance

As Naruto walked on, he was engulfed in a blinding white light…

The next thing he knew, he was falling. Falling from a high altitude. Falling from a _Very _High altitude. As he saw the ground, approaching fast, he couldn't help but think, "How Ironic, I choose a new life in a new world, only to die seconds after arriving."

He was taken out of his semi-depressed thoughts after colliding with… What? He could see the ground clearly several hundred feet below him, and yet he was on something solid, and it felt as if this… _Thing_ was annoyed with him. It was then he found he was beginning to get tunnel vision. "Aww Crap," was the last thing he thought before drifting into unconsciousness.

He awoke, but did not let on that he had. He could feel a cot underneath him, and could hear voices, though speaking in a strange dialect, outside the door. He began to analyze the room around him, finding no vents, windows, or drains. He could also feel handcuffs keeping him to the cot. Whoever had captured him had been smart, not only did they make sure the room he was in had only one exit or entrance, but they had removed all of his gear as well.

It was at that point a man walked in, wearing what had to be the most ridiculous outfit Naruto had ever seen. It was black and grey, with a cowl with two pointed ears and a cape. However, despite the bat motif, and the poor aesthetic design of the suit, Naruto could Identify that this was a suit built for hand to hand combat. The Man who followed him however, easily trumped the previous suit in terms of ridiculousness. It was blue spandex with a yellow belt, red "S" and red tights, with red boots and cape. It was at this outfit Naruto Sweat dropped, and thought, "Lee would love these people."

The one in the bat outfit, (Who Naruto feels should be named Captain Broody) then said something in that strange dialect again. Naruto Simply looked at him with confusion. The one in the Red and blue suggested something to captain broody in that same dialect. Captain Broody nodded and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" in Japanese.

Naruto beamed that his language could be used here, but quickly turned his smile into a small frown, remembering that Kami had said that this world was in desperate need of heroes.

Captain Broody saw this swift change in demeanor and said, "I am Batman, this is Superman. We are a part of the Justice League."

Naruto looked at the newly identified "Batman" and "Superman" and replied, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, shinobi and rokudaime Hokage of konohagakure. I apologise for being silent at your first question as I could not identify you as friend or foe."

Batman was taken aback, when he heard such a formal and polite speech pattern from a teenager.

Naruto then began to explain to them all that had occurred previous to his arriving in their world (only Batman understood as Superman only knew how to say "hello" "thank you" and "you're welcome" in Japanese.) and needless to say, Batman was impressed. He asked Naruto if it would be alright to bring in a friend that could give him an understanding of their language. After some thought Naruto agreed, after figuring that he wouldn't get very far as a hero without understanding the language.

**Time Skip: 4-5 hours **

After his quick lessons on English, Batman decided to introduce Naruto to the newly formed team of teenage superheroes.

As Naruto entered the room, his highly trained senses picked up on a person moving so quickly, he was leaving a small trail of color. Perceiving this to be a threat, Naruto quickly delivered a tiger palm to the forehead of this fast foe, causing him to ricochet off of his palm and into the floor. Naruto was soon confronted by what looked to be smaller versions of various heroes with slight differences.

The first to strike at him was an African American teen with tattoos and what appeared to be gills. He apparently has some control over water, as he sent to torrents toward Naruto. Using what knowledge Zabuza had given him, he quickly asserted his will over the water and sent the torrents flying back. Too surprised to dodge what was originally his own attack, the teen was hit with more force than what should be possible for an Atlantean to control the water with, knocking him out in one strike.

The next to strike was a smaller teen, in a suit similar to batman's but only with a bit more color and no cowl, only a domino mask. He attempted to hit Naruto with his Bo-Staff, but was in for a _Shock_ when Naruto intercepted the metal staff and channeled lightning chakra into it, electrocuting the boy into unconsciousness.

The third strike was an arrow that brushed Naruto's hair, coming from a blonde girl with grey eyes and a green mask and outfit with a green bow. He then used his new ability to control people through their shadows and forced her into, a rather painful position. She passed out due to the excruciating pain of pinning herself to the ground.

The last two to attack did so simultaneously. The girl, who reminded Naruto of the Man who taught him English, held him in place by his feet using telekinesis, while the boy, wearing a black shirt with superman's "S" on it rushed him. Naruto waited until the last second before using kawariimi to trade places with the girl, causing the boy in black to accidentally knock her into unconsciousness.

To end the fight Naruto quickly delivered powerful chops to the joints and neck of the boy in black, not only knocking him out, but also immobilizing him.

All of this happened before Batman or Superman could react.

Naruto smiled at them and said," I think I'm gonna like this place."


	3. Introductions and apologies

Author's Note: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Introductions and apologies

"Uh…Uh… N-Naruto, those are your new teammates," stammered Superman, shocked at seeing six fully capable super hero apprentices taken down by one man no older than them.

"Oh… Whoops. To be perfectly clear though, the fast one scared me so I acted in reflex, and the others just began attacking me after that," the shinobi replied; quick to shift the blame on his would-be attackers.

**Time Shift: 1 hour**

** "**Ohhhh… My head," was the mass response from the awakening team, while Superboy began to apologize profusely to M'gann for hitting her.

"Thank Kami, you guys are all right. I thought I killed you for a while there. You know, most people where I'm from would've just gotten up after ten or fifteen minutes, but you guys were down for a full hour!" exclaimed a relieved ninja.

Unfortunately, his previous beating them without breaking a sweat, being an unknown man, and now being there when they woke up put the whole team on defensive.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I'm sorry, it's just the fast one scared me and I acted on Instinct and then the rest of you attacked me, so I fought back and I'm Sorry!" rushed the blonde ninja with his hands up in a surrender.

This sudden spew of words and apologies, to be honest, confused the team. They had believed that this unknown teen was their enemy, but now he was apologizing for beating them?

"Who are you and what are you doing in our HQ?" Demanded a slightly bruised Kid Flash.

Naruto smiled, and said," I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and according to Batman and Superman, I am to be your new team member." He then bowed in respect and apology.

At that the entire young justice team face faulted, having various thoughts like, "_Greeaat… we get the powerhouse who doesn't know friend from foe._" Or, "_why do we always get the crazies_," or "_This is whelming_," or, for two certain females of the group, "_he's_ _cute… wait, why did I think that?!_"

Aqualad was about to officially welcome Naruto to the team when they took notice of the time. Around midnight. It was at that point all but three members of the team rushed out to their respective homes.

Naruto looked at the other two and asked, "Aren't you guys gonna go home too?"

"We are home" they replied.

Not realizing their mistake Naruto instantly got a wide mischievous and slightly evil grin on his face, "So, how long have you to been living together?" the implication he was making was enough to make M'gann go beet red and for Superboy's eyes to widen. "I'm just messin' with you guys. So where am I gonna bunk?"

M'gann looked at him and simply asked, "Don't you have a home?"

"Yeah, about that, I just arrived in this world a few hours ago." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're not from Earth either?" M'gann asked.

"Well not this one," Replied the blonde.

"What do you mean?" asked Superboy.

"I'm from a parallel world."

That was all the two aliens could take as they fell unconscious.

"Uuuuh… guys?"

**Time Skip 1 hour**

"*Sigh*Hinata… what do I do? You told me to find a new girl, but I don't want to betray you. I feel as if I should-"

At that moment a comet passed over Naruto's head. Well, it would look like a comet to the untrained eye, but Naruto's was not the untrained eye. He could easily identify the humanoid shape within the flames.

"Well, at least I can keep busy," Naruto said to himself, donning the black cloak, fox mask, and the three scrolls.

Leaping across the roofs and walls, he made it to where the humanoid crashed… and was shocked at the beauty of the girl before him. She had flawless orange skin, green feline eyes, and waist length, red hair. She fell unconscious. He rushed into the crater, and picked her up, Bridal style. Unfortunately, a large crowd had already surrounded the two and the press began to ask questions.

"Excuse me, Excuse me, sir, and are you affiliated with the Justice League?" "Do you know who this girl is?" "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Surprised by the rush of inquiries, Naruto was only able to catch the last question."My name is Fox, and I'm just here to help." With that Naruto and the girl shuunshined to the nearest rooftop.

By the time Naruto got home to Mt. Justice, he was able to heal the girl's minor injuries, but calculated she would be unconscious until the morning.

"However, one question continued to run in his mind, "_Who is this girl_?"


	4. Sleeping Beauty Wakes

Author's Note: So how was Star's intro eh? Once again I own Nothing

Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty Wakes

_Dreamscape_

Naruto finds himself in a sewer like area in front of a cage…

"Been a couple hours since you contacted me kyuubi," said Naruto smugly.

"Shut up, kit, listen, I got a painting for you from that Hinata girl," replied the Kyuubi no Kitsune, slightly irritated.

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" shouted Naruto.

"Relax, kit, here take a look for yourself. I'm going to back to sleep"

All the painting was was orange lips, and emerald eyes.

_Real world_

Naruto woke up to the sound of a struggling female. He looked about him and saw the girl he recovered yesterday trying to break some restraints on her hands (How did he miss those?).

He got up and walked over to her, his hands up in a non-threatening manner. Taking notice of his movement the girl backed up into the corner, fear mixed with defiance evident in her eyes. He gave her a soft smile, went over to his gear, and pulled out a lock pick. He gestured for her to give him her hands. Hesitantly, she moved her hands before him and they locked eyes. Her eyes, they were the same eyes as in the painting. That couldn't have been a coincidence. After seeing the curios look she was giving him, he cleared his throat and began to work on the restraints. After a few minutes of tinkering, he was able to achieve her freedom.

Taking a few seconds to shake out her wrists, she looked at Naruto, who just grinned so wide, his eyes closed. He was certainly surprised when she leaned forward and kissed him. Not to say it wasn't wanted, it was just… unexpected. But what scared him, was that familiar power in the kiss.

Hearing a slight giggling from his door, Naruto stood up and walked over and pushed it open… finding a giggling Miss Martian, and a grinning Superboy.

Naruto was about to explain, when Miss Martian burst into laughter saying between breaths," And… You... Make…Fun…of…US?"

Seeing this strange reaction the orange girl spoke in a melodious voice, "Please, I do not fully understand, why are you laughing at him?"

Superboy then decided to speak, "It's because you kissed him, and he made fun of us earlier for living together."

"What is a 'Kiss'? I was simply integrating your language into my own. Did I do something wrong?" Said the Orange alien, tears welling up in her eyes, truly believing she had done something bad to her first friend on this strange new planet.

Taking note of her reaction, Naruto instantly tried to calm her by saying, "NO, no, you didn't do anything wrong! In fact, I had to have this language integrated into my mind as well."

The strange girl immediately perked up, "Oh, Joyous of days, I have caused no harm to my new friend!"

Seeing her lifted spirits, Naruto, smiled warmly at her, when he remembered what he wanted to ask her, "By the way, what is your name?"

"The name given to me by my parents is Koriand'r, but in your language it would be Starfire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Starfire, I am Naruto Uzumaki." Both exchanged smiles and a slight blush.

"HELLOOOoooh ANYONE HOME?" Cried a very annoying red-head.

Kid Flash sped into the room, "Ah, There you all are I was look- Well Hello Beautiful, The names Wally, Wally West, that's Miss Martian, That's Superboy, and That's Naruto, but it's okay if you forget them."

There was a second of silence. Then, Wally was thrown out of the room, and went face-first into the wall. To most readers, this would be Naruto's doing, but a distinctly female voice shouted, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT FRIEND NARUTO LIKE THAT!"

Naruto was at first in a state of shock, then he burst into the most laughter he had in years, "Man, Wally, your face has been hit twice, in the past two days, by two different people, new to this world!"

**Time Skip: 3 weeks**

Starfire was greatly accepted into the group, but had a strange connection with Naruto, who it seemed she had imprinted on in a way. Anytime something bothered her she went to Naruto and, seeing as how they both arrived on the same day, decided that they would learn this world's culture together…

It began with Naruto and Starfire's first outing with the team. This wasn't a mission; it was just a social outing to a restaurant that served something called "Pizza". While Naruto was certain it would not compare to Ramen, he was happy to spend time with the team. Starfire, having no true point of reference for human food, was simply ecstatic about the prospect of being socially active outside of Mount Justice. She was also curious about what to wear. This puzzled her, as she had never before cared about what she wore. She decided to ask M'gann (who was then dating Superboy/ Connor Kent) for counsel.

"Friend M'gann?" asked a curious Tammaranean

"Hey Kori, what's up?" M'gann and Starfire preferred to call each other by their actual names or shorthand of their name.

"I am… Confused, by a want to dress nicely to this 'Pizza' restaurant, can you help explain the feeling to me?"

"Could it be because of a certain blonde Ninja in our presence?" M'gann asked teasingly.

At the mention of Naruto, Starfire's mind seemed to automatically go to his warm smile, and she began blushing a deep red.

Taking notice of this, M'gann instantly sent out a telepathic signal for Artemis to join them. A few minutes later, the blonde archer entered the room with a sly smile.

"Hey Star, wanna go shopping?" both M'gann and Artemis asked. Starfire readily agreed, hoping this would help her with her confusing feelings.


	5. Guy Troubles, Pizza, and a Ferris Wheel

Author's note: I own nothing, zilch, nada

Chapter 5: Guy troubles, Pizza, and a Ferris wheel

At the same time Starfire, Miss Martian, and Artemis were having their conversation, Naruto was having his own with Kaldur/Aqualad, Connor/Superboy, Robin, and Wally.

"Agh, why am I such a Baka? I can't think straight around her, and it is really starting to get to me!" Cried a disgruntled Shinobi.

"Dude, I know she can be all peppy at times, but it's not that annoying," replied Wally, only to shut up as a kunai landed right underneath what made him a man.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Her. Annoying. Again."said Naruto, his voice ice-cold and his eyes blood-red.

"Well it's obvious you like her, and she probably likes you, so might as well get it over with, and tell her how you feel." The boy wonder voiced his opinion

"Yeah remember, me and M'gann got off to a rough start when we met and we're together now. Compared to how we began, you and Starfire could be married by now." The Boy of Steel said calmly.

"But there's no way she'll like me back, I mean, come on, she's a princess. She'd never go out with someone like me."

**_"Well the Hyuuga girl did and she was princess… see the similarities?"_** Said the demon-fox from within Naruto's Mind.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Kaldur.

After some thought, Naruto said,"Alright I'll tell her."

**Time Skip: 30minutes**

Naruto and the guys were just sitting at a table on the balcony of this Pizza joint, when they could identify three females; two flying and one being carried.

When the girls landed, all Naruto could do was stare in amazement; here was the girl he pulled out of a crater a few weeks ago, now wearing a purple top, skirt, and knee high boots, all with siver trim, but not exposing her too much. Also her hair was straightened, which Naruto preferred, as it reminded him of a certain kunoichi.

As he examined her with awe, she was doing the same. Naruto was wearing a skin tight black shirt with the emblem of Konoha, Camo Cargo shorts, with a few scrolls in the pockets, and skater shoes.

All in all, the outfits accented the best features about them… and people took notice. Groups of girls were squealing and drooling at the sight of Naruto, and groups of guys could only stare at starfire. Both groups were shut down, when Naruto pulled out a chair for Starfire, and sat next to her. Apparently, while this was going on, the rest of the team had placed their orders for a large, cheese stuffed crust, supreme pizza.  
The first bite of Pizza caused both the eyes of Starfire, AND Naruto to widen in amazement. Within seconds, they were each on their second pieces. They ate so fast, not even Wally, who claimed to have the fastest metabolism of the group, could keep up. By the time they were content, the team had to order four more pizzas.

When the team checked the time it was still hours, until it would get dark, so they decided to ride in M'gann's Bio-ship (which Naruto apologized to for smashing into it when it was in camouflage mode) and went to the boardwalk. Hours were spent there and as the sun began to set, the team decided to go on different rides. Wally went to the fastest Roller coaster around, Artemis and Robin were at a small duck shooting gallery, Connor and M'gann went to a strength tester and tea cups, Kaldur, went to the dunk booth, leaving only Naruto and Starfire. It was then that Naruto suggested going on the Ferris wheel, to watch the stars, and fireworks, and Starfire agreed.

So there they were, sitting in the car of the Ferris wheel, as high as it could go, when Naruto noticed a tear run down Starfire's cheek. Worriedly, Naruto asks, "Star, what's wrong?"

It was then she rushed into his arms and simply cried. He embraced her without question. She began to explain through hiccups and tears, how she, and her sister, were the last of the Tammaraneans, and how her sister was, simply put, evil.

Naruto's heart broke at that revelation, seeing many similarities between her life and his own. He began to explain to her how he came to this world; seeing everyone he loved killed, his hollow victory and simultaneous death, and his love's gift to him for this life. It was then that their eyes met. Many emotions could be seen by both; anguish, grief, fear, empathy, comfort, _Love_.

They leaned in closer to another, and almost as immediately as their lips made contact, the most brilliant of all the fireworks exploded in the sky.


	6. A new challenger approaches

Author's Note: Own nothing, do I

Chapter 6: A New Challenger Approaches!

It had been a week since the day at the boardwalk, and Naruto and Starfire's change in demeanor was obvious; instead of becoming flustered and blushing around each other, they became nearly inseparable, and they would openly flirt with one another. This change had surprised, some of the team (*cough*Wally*cough*) but for the most part, it pleased them to see their newest friends in love. Though he was upset, even Wally had to admit it was a cute couple. The change was especially great for Naruto, as before they began dating, Naruto would have fits of depression, obviously remembering those he had loved and lost. Now, thanks to the joy Starfire brought him, he became his old, mischievous, prankster self. His pranks included, gluing Wally's shoes to the floor when he was on the large sofa, putting sleeping agents in Wally's energy drinks, and putting saran wrap at, Wally's height, in the door to the kitchen.

However, this onset of joy did not deter him from his new training regiment that would make Gai, and Lee, proud. Two hundred vertical push-ups, three hundred, upside down hanging sit ups, two hundred laps around the team's track, and sparring with two hundred clones. And that was only his physical training. His chakra and Jutsu training was far more intense than what most ninja put themselves through. Naruto began to train all of his new elemental fighting styles, and began training with his swords.

He had earlier decided that he should begin using his swords and scrolls in battle, but also using hand to hand combat to put his opponents off balance. He began using his knowledge of Sage-Mode, and Biju-Mode, to merge the two to make himself more powerful then he already was. Little did he know that the first field test was only hours away…

The alarm went off loudly and abruptly, signaling there was a crime in progress. Thankfully, Naruto had just completed his training, and was already cleaned up and equipped. He rushed to the hanger, only to find that only Starfire, Superboy, and Miss Martian were there, ready for action. Seconds later the rest of the team joined them.

They took off in the bio-ship heading for the sight of trouble. The crime was an apparent hostage situation.

As the team was on their way to the crime, a figure emerged from the shadows of the mountain. With eyes of blood, and tomoes black, his face showed apathy, and was prematurely wrinkled at the eyes. "Kami, I pray you were wrong about your reasons for sending me here."

As they arrived they found it was not a simple hostage situation. No they found that the… _Thing_ that was holding these people were holding them as bait. The way they could tell the hostages were bait? They disappeared in a plume of smoke, with the same sound as Naruto's Dispelling clones. While to most of the team, this foe was unknown. A strange humanoid being, white as ashes, ten tails flowing behind it, and a single, staring eye. Naruto knew this beast well. This was the Juubi. The ten tails. And it was his greatest foe. There was something different about it though, a feeling akin to, _intelligence._

"**_So, the fox of my world steps forward. You will not be victorious this time, boy, for the traveling of dimensions has caused change in me. As you can see I am miniscule in comparison to my form in our world, but my strength remains, and my intelligence has increased a thousand fold! You defeated me before, due to my being no more than an animal. Now, you will die, and I will consume the Kyuubi! "_**Bellowed the beast.

"Team… Attack with no mercy." Said a quite serious Aqualad.

"NO, WAIT, HE'S TOO POWERFUL!" Cried Naruto. All too late, as his objection fell on deaf ears.

Superboy was the first to fall. Attempting to smash the Juubi into the ground, the Juubi simply backhanded him, with such a force, a shockwave could be seen.

Aqualad fell next. Sending electricity at the Juubi, the demon absorbed it into his body, charged one of his tails, and smashed his tail into aqualads chest, slamming the atlantean into a wall, creating a spider web of cracks in the bricks, before shattering entirely, letting the whole wall crumble in on the unconscious teen.

Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, none were a match for this monstrosity.

Miss Martian attempted to enter the beasts mind. _Attempted_, being the operative word. The being felt this disturbance and sent out a wave of mental backlash so powerful, nearly every telepath on Earth felt it. Unfortunately, being so close to this blast of telepathic force, Miss Martian fell to the ground unconscious and writhing in pain.

Leaving only Naruto and Starfire. In a fit of rage, starfire charged the beast at near supersonic speeds, firing her plasma orbs at a frightening pace. The Juubi was at first surprised by this onslaught of attacks, but quickly regained focus, and began to collect the orbs into a large ball of pure energy. Giving an evil laugh, the Juubi compressed the orb to the size of a large marble, and slammed it into the stomach of the alien princess, causing an explosion so large, it left a crater, thirty feet in diameter, with the Juubi standing over Starfire's wounded body.

**_"Is this the best your new 'Friends' can do? Tell me, boy, do they know what you are? Do they know what you contain? Do they know that you are a monstrous, hideous, freak of-"_**it can only be assumed that he was going to finish that statement with "nature", as it was then, a clawed fist impacted against his one eye, coming from a boy surrounded by gold and red energy, with nine flowing tails, red slit eyes with an orange tint around them, and black markings covering his body.

This is what he had trained for. This was a fully realized, nine tailed bijuu mode, merged perfectly with the sage mode.

The battle of two beings of demonic energies, had truly begun…


	7. Showdown that shatters the world

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and followed my story, Thanks. This is my first Fic, and I am glad it has been thus far successful. Well, on with the show, and I own Nothings.

Chapter 7: Showdown that shatters the world

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Toad Sage, The prison of the Kyuubi, The Hero that died for his people, and was raised for this world, once again facing a beast that should have died with the rest of his world.

There was no sound. To the bystanders, it was a simple stare down; who would back down, who would stand tall? Little did they know this was the calm before the storm. No, not the calm before the storm… The calm before a Maelstrom.

Years of being friends with Shikamaru had taught Naruto the value of patience, and the need for strategy. But this, he could foresee, would be a battle of the will to stand and fight. The will to live. The pawns were swept off of the board, now, all that remained, were the kings.

Naruto knew that if he tried attacking the Juubi with tai-jutsu, it would only be a waste of time and energy. If he wished to even crawl away from this battle, he would have to give it his all.

Sweat beaded down the side of his whiskered face, hidden behind the mask his father had given him. His fingers twitched, ready to perform whatever hand signs for a jutsu, or throw hundreds of kunai and shuriken. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, ready to move at a moment's notice.

The first move was made by the Juubi. A lunge, feral claws and fangs lengthening, ready to shred the blonde shinobi in a second. It was a miss. The Ninja side-stepped, albeit barely, and channeled chakra to his knee, ready to begin this fight with the first blow.

The Juubi smirked, the ninja falling into his trap. Using an uppercut motion the beast sank his claws into the boy's stomach, ready to pull out his entrails. When laughter reached his ears. He looked into the boys eyes, and saw defiance in them, though the life fading fast. The Juubi began to laugh, feeling as if his greatest foe, had realized the folly of his actions.

"Boom," the boy gasped out with his last breath. The Juubi puzzled, opened the boys jacket… only to find the child covered, in explosive tags. The tags were of the highest quality, each one could easily level one of the nearby skyscrapers. And they all detonated, simultaneously, creating a fiery explosion that could rival that of a nuclear detonation.

The Juubi began to laugh maniacally, "**_Boy, if you believed these would do me harm, you are an even bigger fool then our previous battle!"_**

"And if you belived those are meant to hurt you, then your also a fool!"Shouted a not so dead ninja, from the nearest rooftop. "Those were simply to get you to let your guard down." At that moment, fourteen Naruto clones, each in Biju and Sage Mode, surrounded and pinned the Juubi, Four grabbing his arms and legs, the other ten holding his tails.

The Juubi merely scoffed at them, as one would a mosquito. Attempting to flex and dispel the clones, he saw that they were not your simple, run-of-the-mill Ninjitsu clones. No these were something…_different_. It was then; the Juubi felt the strong elemental presence emanating from each clone. Then the Juubi could _see _it. These clones were full elemental clones. Not even the infamous blood clones could compare to the power these beings held. Bodies of earth, organs of fire, blood of water, and breath of air, these no longer qualified as mere clones, no these were exact replicas. The very Idea of the boy who defeated him once, increased seventeen-fold, actually sent a shiver down the Juubi's spine.

And due to his smaller stature, the Juubi could no longer escape the boys hold on him.

It was then that he saw it; the six elemental clones standing next to the original. All five had their arms, swirling in circular patterns over their heads, creating a ball of spinning energy that seemed to be able to engulf the city. But it was far from being completed. One of the four clones transformed into a plume of fire, which began to swirl with the energy. A second clone dissolved into water and spun with the fire and raw energy. A third disintegrated into sand and flowed with the ball. A fourth seemed to become the shadows itself and joined its elemental brethren. The fifth surged with power before becoming a figure of golden lightning, and then flew to the great orb of every force of nature. The sixth went into a full nine tails transformation, fused with sage mode, and leapt into the ball, shifting its colors from purple, blue, sky blue, brown, black, and red, to a blinding white. The spinning orb of raw power seemed to slow, and shrink.

Seeing this, the Juubi couldn't help but smile, it would seem as though his foe's greatest attack had failed. _Wait._ He could sense it now. The boy was compressing the energy. Not only causing it to become smaller, but spin so quickly it appeared to be at a standstill! This was bad. Whatever this attack was, it had the potential to actually kill the Juubi. This was no mere rasengan; this was the force of both nature, and a demon.

"Oni Shizen Rasenga!" Screamed the Ninja, thrusting the white sphere into the eye of the Great demon.

The ensuing seconds could only be described, as an all out war. The demon that was once the Juubi was being ripped to shreds, his skin being ripped and burned. Unfortunately, the elemental clones holding him were almost immediately destroyed, giving him the chance to fight back. He began to assert hi s own will over this elemental attack, battling with the will of the leaf ninja. Strength wise, they were evenly matched, but their wills to survive were vastly different. The Juubi began to doubt he could win this war, whereas Naruto knew he had to. He had something to live for in this world, justice and freedom. But most importantly, he had some_one_ to live for.

As thoughts of the team (and most importantly Starfire) filled his mind, his will and determination expanded to proportions never thought possible. By neither ninja nor bijuu. This showed as the force of The Demon Nature Rasengan grew exponentially, and consumed the Juubi.

When the dust had cleared and smoke arose, Naruto knew he had won. Suffering from exhaustion, Naruto fell to the ground, a content smile on his face.


	8. Heads, shoulders, knees, and tomoes

Author's Note: Sorry about the relatively short battle guys and gals, I know you were expecting a bit more. I'll Do better next battle, I promise. I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Heads, Shoulders, knees, and toes

Naruto awoke, in a familiar position: A cot, No exit, medical room. All that was needed was handcuffs, and no knowledge of the language and he could have been dreaming the whole past month. What let him know he was not dreaming up those events was a light, even breathing next to him. He turned and found his favorite orange alien, her arms crossed on the table, her head laid on them and a blanket draped over her shoulders. If one looked closely enough, they could identify mascara streaks, running down her cheeks. It was obvious she had been crying. Naruto got up, wincing from a pain in his left side, and kissed her on the crown of her head. When he pulled away, he saw the light grin on her face, knowing she felt it, even in her dreamscape. He sat down on his cot, hurting his side enough to gasp in pain. Hearing this, Starfire began to stir. When she opened her eyes and saw the blonde alive and well she rushed into his arms crying tears of joy, simply thankful that he was alive.

Looking to the digital clock, he found that it was only around 1:00 am. Informing his Tammaranean princess of this fact, she decided she would spend the rest of the night at Naruto's side. And so, they slept in the peace and warmth of the other's embrace. And that is where Aqualad had found them. He politely woke them up, knowing this was not an unusual reaction to almost losing a loved one. However, one look upon his face and Naruto could tell something was wrong.

"It seems we took a casualty in that last battle." The Atlantean said somberly.

"Who?" asked Naruto, with an unrivaled amount of seriousness.

"M'gann."

Naruto got up, with Starfire's help, and moved into the next infirmary room, horrified to see M'gann staring blankly, her eyes glazed over. Standing at the side was a saddened Martian Manhunter. Sitting next to her, his hands in his palms, was a heartbroken Superboy. Looking up, he saw Naruto and his eyes filled with rage.

"You're going to tell me why that thing was after you and you're going to tell me now." Demanded the kryptonian clone, fury laced in his voice. Hearing the teen, the other members of the team joined in the room

"If you want the full story, you're going to want to sit down."

And so on that day, Naruto revealed everything: His birth, his parents, his childhood, the Kyuubi, His Friends, and the War. He sugar coated nothing. He only spoke the truth.

Hearing his heart-wrenching story calmed Superboy, but grief had replaced his rage. He looked upon M'gann and a tear fell from his cheek.

"I won't ever hear her voice again," he said softly.

"… Perhaps… I could bring her back," Naruto said sadness tracing his voice.

"No, it is impossible to bring my niece back to the correct state of mind," Martian Manhunter said, "Whatever that, 'Juubi' did to her, it is a strange energy, one that I cannot pierce."

Naruto simply looked defiant, as he rushed and smashed his forehead against M'gann's.

**_Mindscape_**

Naruto was walking along on a field of red dust and rocks, when he spotted, a young M'gann, no older than 5, crying, and alone. Naruto recognized this as the current mental state of M'gann. Alone. He knew that there was only one way to combat this.

As M'gann was crying she heard rushed footsteps. Looking up she saw a young blonde boy, no older than she herself, wearing shorts, and an orange shirt with a swirl on it.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Why are you crying?"

"*sniff* well, I just don't have any friends, all because my Dad was a white Martian. He wasn't a Bad Man, But everyone treated him like it except Mom*sniff*."

"You're lucky."

"How?"

"You know who your parents are."

**Time Skip: Unknown**

Naruto had helped M'gann feel like she wasn't alone, and when that happened, they stumbled upon a puzzle, with seventeen pieces. Naruto couldn't touch the pieces, but he was able to point out the order of them to M'gann. When they had finished, it was a picture of the seventeen year old M'gann, living on Earth, with a kryptonian boyfriend. M'gann looked at this, and was confused, until a white light erupted from the puzzle.

**_Real World_**

In her mind it felt like hours, in real life it was only seconds. It was so fast that Superboy hadn't even said anything yet.

As soon as Naruto exited M'gann's mind, he began to laugh. Superboy was about to yell at him, when Naruto said, "Wake up, M'gann, naptimes over!"

All parties in the room face faulted, and looked at Naruto like he was crazy. That is, until they heard M'gann shifting in bed. She closed her eyes. And opened them. The glaze was gone, and life was restored to her face.

Martian Manhunter was at a loss for words.

"But, how? I was not able to break the barrier that being set up." He said, relief mixed with curiosity.

"You just weren't hitting hard enough!" Naruto said, knocking his fist against his skull, and laughing.

It was then Naruto sat down, and stretched. Starfire Just sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well isn't that sweet," said an unknown voice. "I gotta say, I'm impressed Naruto-kun. Kami sent me here to help you, but you surprised both of us at defeating the Juubi by yourself."

Naruto looked up, only to see Itachi Uchiha, standing on the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys. Bad news. Writers block. BIG writers block. but only for this story. I am officially putting a fox and a star up for adoption. hopefully whoever succeeds me will be able to take it farther than this. Ja-Ne.

ChucktownBen


	10. Chapter 10

Man, you guys just don't take hints do you? I thought I said that this story was up for adoption. The reason I didn't put that in the summary is because I wanted 1 of ya'll, my faithful readers, to take up the mantle. Because of your inability to take a hint, I have decided to rewrite the whole friggin thing. Erase everything from the chalkboard and start from scratch. I will _EVENTUALLY_ post the new version of the story. Until then, I'm Back. Ciao


End file.
